Which Witch is Which?
Which Witch is Which? is the fifth episode of Solve That Mystery Scooby Doo! Plot The gang have been called to check out the sightings of three old ghost witches in a holiday home. Story The Mystery Machine drove down a dark forest. "This sure is a creepy place" said Velma as Shaggy and Scooby were playing a gadget in the back of the van. "I'll get you Scoob!" said Shaggy determinedly. Suddenly Scooby won and celebrated. Out of the darkness the gang saw a girl running towards the machine. "I wonder what she wants" said Fred as he lowered the window so that he could hear what the girl was saying. She was out of breath and looked worried. "Help, there's ghosts, witches..." gasped the girl. "Slow down" said Fred, "what's you're name, were Mystery Inc." "Im Gloria Bustle, just call me Glore" the girl said shyly. "Now what happened" Fred replied. "I own that holiday house, down there" Gloria said as she pointed at it, "but I just saw three, three ghost witches and they chased me" Gloria added. "We would be happy to help" Velma smiled. "Like, when we hear that there are three witches in a holiday home, like why do we visit it?" Shaggy shrieked. "Reah!" replied Scooby. Theme Tune In the holiday home, "Thanks for coming to investigate" said Gloria now that she had calmed down. "It's our pleasure" Daphne replied. Suddenly, there was a loud bang outside. "What was that" said Velma as everyone went to look outside. There standing there were three woodsmen who had just chopped down a tree. "Oh, it's only Billy, Silly and Gilly" said Gloria thankfully. "What's wrong Glore" said Billy as he ran up to her. "I just got a scare so I called Mystery Inc. to check it out" Gloria replied as her cheeks lite up bright red. "How many witches did you say you saw Glore" asked Daphne. "Three" answered Gloria. Back in Gloria's holiday home, Shaggy and Scooby made a Scooby Snack pie in the kitchen. "Like, this looks delish Scoob" Shaggy commented. "Reah, relicious" Scooby replied. As Shaggy opened the fridge he found one of the witches. She cackled and chased everyone on her broomstick. Then the other two came out and did the same. One witch followed Fred and Gloria, the other followed Daphne and Velma and the last followed Scooby and Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy ran into the bedroom and locked the door. "Phew" they sighed but when they turned around one of the other witches were in there. "Zoinks" Shaggy screamed and they both jumped out of the window. Luckily everyone was outside the house. Later, Fred set a trap and made Scooby dress up as Velma and Shaggy dress up as Daphne. "Like, you're lucky that were doing this for you" Shaggy said. "Reah, I only rid it for ree rooby racks" Scooby also said. The witches came out again and chased the dressed up girls. They ran and lured the witches into the trap. "Now it's time to unmask...." Velma said as she unmasked the figures. "Billy, Silly and Gilly". "But why" Gloria asked. "My brothers forced me to do it, I had no choice" Billy replied. "We have hated you since we met when we were kids when you used to stay here, so we wanted to get rid of you, and it would have worked if it weren't for you meddling kids" said Silly and Gilly. Gloria slapped Billy and walked off. Soon, the police took Billy, Silly and Gilly away. "Thank you Mystery Inc., now I can happily stay in my holiday home for a few weeks" Gloria said. "We were just doing our job" Fred replied. "Scooby Doobey Doo!" howled Scooby. The End Characters and Cast * Scooby-Doo by Frank Welker * Shaggy Rogers by Matthew Lillard * Daphne Blake by Grey DeLisle * Fred Jones by Frank Welker * Velma Dinkley by Mindy Cohn * Gloria by Sarah Michelle Gellar * Billy, Silly and Gilly by Frank Welker Villains 3 Witches of the Holiday House Category:Scooby Doo Category:DarthHill's Stuff